


Oops

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, M/M, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Reader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Zoro can't control his strength.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 13 - stripping / clothes ripping
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Trans Reader
Kudos: 27





	Oops

“Those were my favourite boxers, you brute,” you grumbled, a pout lingering on your face, though you really didn’t have the capacity to truly be angry at Zoro when his fingers rubbed your cock.

He gave you a half-aware grunt, not bothering to look up from what he was doing, and only dropped the shreds of fabric he still gripped in his fist when you knocked his arm with your thigh.

“I got impatient,” he muttered. Then, he slipped a finger inside of you, pressing it upwards against the spongey wall of your cunt. You bit your hand and whined.

When you started to move your hips hungrily, he took this as a cue to add a second finger, your wetness making it effortless. His gaze flickered up to your blissful expression.

“Fuck, I love you…” you breathed, your eyes fluttering shut. 

“Guess you’re not that upset about the boxers, then?” he asked with a teasing smirk curling at his lips. You thudded your heel against his shoulder without looking at him and he snorted out a brief laugh. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> self indulgent and dumb and short and iiiii'm running outta motivation help


End file.
